1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-graphics processor system, a graphics processor and a rendering method for processing rendering data.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-quality graphics are extensively used now as personal computers and gaming devices are used to run applications like games and simulations that use high-quality three-dimensional graphics and to play back image content in which actual footage and computer graphics are blended.
Since the performance of a graphics chip installed in a personal computer or a gaming device affects rendering quality, manufacturers are putting efforts to develop new-generation graphics chips offering increasingly advanced performance. Thus, competition to develop graphics chips is intensifying. It should also be noted that advanced graphics are achieved not only through hardware technology but combination of hardware technology and software technology. Effective use of high-performance rendering functions of a graphics chip by taking full advantage software technology is important in enhancing the quality of rendering.
As competition to develop graphics chips is intensifying, graphics chips incorporating advanced rendering functions are developed one after another, promising future progress and expandability of graphic systems. Meanwhile, development of graphics chips also requires flexibility to secure compatibility with older-generation programming languages and adaptability to various video output formats and protocols, while assuring progress in graphic systems.